1. Fields of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of power supplies and more particularly to an adapter cable which allows the Counterintelligence HUMINT (Human Intelligence) Automated Tool Set (CHATS), a portable military computer system to be operated using the electrical system of a military vehicle for power, eliminating the limitations imposed upon the CHATS system by its internal batteries.
2. Background
At present, when military intelligence teams are deployed, a portable generator or other AC power source is required for the Counter Intelligence HUMINT (Human Intelligence) Automated Tool Set (CHATS) computer system. Due to power requirements of the CHATS, which include a lap top computer, laser scanner, color printer, digital camera and a secure telephone, the internal batteries are unable to provide power for more than two hours. This two-hour limitation is further reduced when the system""s components are used aggressively. Alternate power supplies are available through the use of several adapter plugs included with the CHATS, which allow for the conversion of 100V AC to 240V AC by its internal transformer.
Additionally, direct currents ranging from 12 volts to 30 volts are within the operating parameters of the system. To provide DC current, the system is equipped with a standard cigarette lighter plug. However, military vehicles are not produced with cigarette lighter receptacles, also military vehicles operate with a 24-volt system. Military vehicles are built by the manufactuer with a NATO standardized power receptacle, National Stock Number 013173853, located below the passenger seat, mounted on the front of the battery box. This receptacle is utilized for jump-starting military vehicles when the need arises. To attach the cigarette lighter plug to the vehicle, operators of the CHATS must locally purchase a cigarette lighter receptacle and attach it to one of the two 12-volt batteries that are linked in series to produce the vehicle""s 24-volt DC system. Batteries within the primary military vehicle that the CHATS is used in; the HMMWVE (Hum-vee) are stored under the front passenger seat, with the top of the battery box being the anchor for the seat cushion. The size of the battery box precludes the placing of the coupler within it, therefore the cigarette lighter receptacle must be placed outside of the battery box with the wires running into the box. Since the lid to the battery box fits tightly, it must be bent to allow room for the wires to be attached to the batteries inside. This causes the battery box lid/passenger seat to not latch securely creating a risk for the front passenger. Also since the hum-vee is capable of maneuvering over rough terrain, the bouncing of a passenger on the battery box lid creates a potential for the wires to become pinched and consequently shorting out.
Primary object of the invention is to provide a continuous power supply to the CHATS computer system while deployed within a vehicle.
An additional object of the invention is to prevent damage to the battery box lid/passenger seat by using a universally present power port within the vehicle.
Another object of the adapter cable is to allow the CHATs to be operated up to 15 feet from the vehicle while still utilizing the electrical system of the vehicle.
Finally the invention will eliminate the possibility of short circuits within the vehicle and the CHATS system by utilizing a factory installed power port.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.